degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vijay Maraj/@comment-7624105-20160414041619
Vijay is one of those characters in which is style, complex, and choices determine whether or not, he's the character for YOU. And as all new characters on Degrassi, the judgement is going to be high. Like with previous Newbies like Imogen in season 11, and Zoe in 13. Vijay was one of those characters that barely made his mark. But he did. Vijay left an impression on me, in which to your viewers, you should always do. And it was a mixed impression, but at least I noticed he was there. Unlike *cough cough* Baaz *cough cough* As for everything about him, besides he is a gamer, he's a gay stereotype child. Yes, Vijay's voice is like a whiny gay child yet to be out of the closet, but is obviously gay. He's just a shoehorn for writers to say "We go there" because we brought a gay gamer on the show, and thought that would differ from Tristan, when one, Vijay and Tristan both have more feminine approache. And since they appeal to us as the viewers as they had 'sex' then who is the top? And who is the bottom? Tristan is most likely the top person. Now pair Vijay with Miles and you can clearly see where these two differ. And you would obviously see that Miles is that more masculine guy. In recent years, Degrassi has dabbled with Marco, Riley, JJ etc....yet, in next class it seems the theme is so modern, that they roast their characters up to be so bland. For instance the whole gaming club idea is for that sake that, Degrassi has neglected this side of our modern culture as a whole. And going "there" means shoving our more up to date problems in society and teens as a whole. This Next Class is just a more modernized 'Next Generation' it is literally the Next Generation to the Next Generation story wise. I've grown to like Vijay, and he has a lot of potential really. But it's hard to say that Vijay is only this way, because the society makes men in the gay community look this way. It's no wonder why there is so much conflict within the media about gay stereotyping, because it doesn't exist anymore. NO SHOW ON TELEVESION BUT MODERN FAMILY DOES THIS, UNLESS IT IS FOR LAUGHS! Being gay is such a social acceptance nowadays, that it's no more going "there" with it. It's mostly found in woman on television. And when it's men, gay storylines are often just sub-plots barely used. Take the game popular game Undertale, (back to gaming I bring up) which has gay relationships and encounters. Not once does it bring up the factor of sexuality, and gender-bias. Because it doesn't need to. Everyone knows what's up, so why bother? In the end it's all been done before. But Degrassi solution to this problem is; BREAK THIS TREND! LETS DO THE OPPOSITE! And does the stereotyping for two reasons. One, because it wants to be the original once more, since every show is doing what wasn't the norm back then, but the original. And since non-stereotyping, and giving gay characters depth is the norm now, it's going back to repeat itself. AND TWOOOO! Let's NOT FORGET THAT YOUTUBE EXISTS! And do you know how much HOMOSEXUAL STEREOTYPES EXIST?!!! Tyler Oakley, Shane Dawson, Miles Jai, Ryan Minaj! BUT MOST OF ALL WHO DOES VIJAY CONNECT TO IN PARTICULAR? The gay gaming king himself....Kingsley. Vijay is the exact ideal in modern media from the biggest video sharing network in the world. Topics on feminism, school shootings, it's all the talk on debated topics on YouTube. Which is why I don't blame the writers for making Vijay the way he is. I understand why they did this and why he's like this. It isn't just another Tristan, but just another figure to put the modern feeling into Next Class. He is a representation of what 'These days' have in store for us. While Tristan represents the older generation, who was in stereotyping, and hasn't extinguished the flames on that yet. Vijay is like a bottle of refreshing water, while Tristan is hot fire. Which is why they cannot mix, or force a relationship. And Miles is make Imogen, simmered down, and no stereotyping, tying to trend with the other shows. In the end, Vijay is one of my favorite new characters in the show. And while he may not be the best (my favorite, but not the best. That goes to Esme &/or Goldi) new character to take our attention. He is definitely a character look into. I give Vijay a 6/10 as far as characterization goes. I might be overthinking this but meh. Let's hope to see him more in season 2! :>